lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 811
Report #811 Skillset: Skill: None Org: Institute Status: Completed Mar 2012 Furies' Decision: Spheres will become aggressive 30 seconds after an enemy enters their room. Problem: Currently the Spheres on Continuum have a unique disadvantage to all other planes in that they are neither aggressive or contained within their own sub area. This means that you can feasibly meld every sphere in a single demesne which is not possible on any other plane. While this does help with defense, it also can severly hurt it because while we could be vigilant for 99 days out of 100, that 100th day is all it takes to clear out the spheres. Combining this with the significantly higher level of Complexity in the Continuum means that an enemy meld can be nigh on unbreakable and contain all spheres. This means that the only feasible launching room for defense after a properly prepared raid attempt could be the Nexus. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Make all spheres aggressive 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Give each sphere their own subsection with a special exit akin to demonlords/supernals/fleshpots 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Some more limited combinations of this, only making some of them aggressive and some of them have their own section. Player Comments: ---on 3/12 @ 16:02 writes: Just for clarification, Avatars are aggressive and not in their own subsections, Demonlords/Supernals are in their own subsections and aggressive, and flesh pots are in their own subsections are not aggressive. Continuum is the only cosmic or ethereal plane that has either of these qualities. I would prefer solution 1 or 2, due to solution 3 further increasing the complexity of an already complex plane it's be unreasonable to expect raiders to learn which spheres were aggressive and which had subsections. ---on 3/13 @ 01:00 writes: I'm in favour of Solution 1 (or make them have a % chance to aggro on entry?). ---on 3/13 @ 01:02 writes: There are also more Spheres (and Fleshpots) than Avatars, Supernals, and Demon Lords. Further, one of the Spheres (Diamond) lies directly above Continuum Matrix, and as such, making them aggressive on entrance would make the nexus very close to impenetrable (that is, without launching a smob raid first). Considering the number of Spheres and their strategic positions on the plane, making the Spheres aggressive-on-entrance would make defensive demesnes very hard to remove (even more so than Ethereal, with 3 smobs each, and Vortex, which has special exits to Fleshpots). No to Solution 1, yes to solution 2. ---on 3/13 @ 06:12 writes: There is no way that solution 1 is fair. Continuum doesn't deserve what amounts to 12 extra safe rooms in their area. I also agree with Alacardael's statements regarding this. Solution 2 would be the best, though I feel like changes to cosmic planes are not exactly within the sphere of envoy reports ---on 3/13 @ 16:51 writes: I've neither raided nor defended the Continuum so I'm hesitant to weigh in on the main topic. However, this is being raised as an issue of balance and being that Celestia was changed after raid concerns were raised I don't think this is an inappropriate venue. ---on 3/15 @ 22:20 writes: This isn't even a skill. That said, solution one is broken (as has been talked about multiple times on Envoys). 3 of the 6 Avatars in the game are in ends (you're never going to enter their rooms unless you want to), and the other three are... 3 rooms. There are -far- more spheres, and it's much easier to walk into them. If they're going to be aggressive, they -can not- remain where they are. They would need a separate area, such as Demon Lords or Fleshpots, to be reasonable given the layout of Continuum. ---on 3/16 @ 18:19 writes: Solution 2 and what Alacardael, Shuyin, and Xynthin have said so far. Also, the Celestia changes weren't made through envoy reports. ---on 3/22 @ 18:10 writes: As per the other envoys, I disagree with adding 12 safe rooms on the Continuum, so no to Solution 1. I agree with Solution 2, if it lies within the scope of an envoy report. ---on 3/23 @ 21:11 writes: Solution 2 would be best. As this is related to org balancing, I don't think this deserves to be rejected for 'not being within the scope of an envoy report.' Would a clamour on the forums be preferable? ---on 3/23 @ 23:55 writes: I'd prefer this sort of discussion be on the forums myself ---on 3/24 @ 08:21 writes: I'm confused by this being questioned as being within the scope of envoys, Shuyin is the one who brought it up and he was around when it was being discussed and stated that this was not outside the scope of envoys because of the change to other planes. What has changed? ---on 3/26 @ 03:08 writes: I didn't bring it up, you did. I commented because I figured I might as well help add to th discussion. Being helpful does not necessarily imply or mean that I believe that this sort of thing can/should be envoyed. Nothing's changed, I was just saying that I wasn't sure that it can be envoyed, which I feel is a fair statement to make. ---on 3/26 @ 18:15 writes: Solution 2. Arguing whether this is 'in the scope of envoys' is silly. That's for the admins to decide. ---on 3/29 @ 20:59 writes: Support solution 2.